


VORACIOUS

by prettyponyridetohell



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Buddies Gone Wrong, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, Yandere!Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyponyridetohell/pseuds/prettyponyridetohell
Summary: Back then, it was Tony who did the chasing. It was Tony who tirelessly begged for whatever scrap Stephen chose to give him. But these days, it’s Stephen who doesn’t know how to get enough.Inspired by the art of @todo269
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. NOW

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cannibalism, Major Character Death

“I need a checkup, doc. Thursday okay?” Tony grinned at Stephen, irreverent as ever. His words were clipped, more appropriate for a transaction rather than...what he and Stephen shared. The haughty part of Stephen, the one he constantly struggled with and pushed down, wanted to hiss at the man’s callousness and insolence.

But the rest of him? The rest of him salivated. 

It had been months. 

Months since Tony’s fingers touched his skin, since Tony’s lips pressed against his neck, since Tony used him and coaxed a climax out of him. Months since he felt fulfilled and content. On Thursday, he’d have Tony in his arms again, his warmth bathing Stephen’s cold skin, his ---

“Magic man?” The question snapped Stephen out of his reverie. Tony was staring at him with a raised brow and a bemused grin. “Thursday?”

Stephen fought the urge to bite his lip and nod like an eager fool.  
He smirked at Tony, the perfect image of the haughty sorcerer. 

“Of course, Stark. I’ll see you at 10 PM.” 

Stephen kept his gaze on the man as he walked away. 

He watched Tony stride to Rogers & Romanov. There was no mistaking the wide smile that spread on the Captain’s face when he noticed that Tony was coming his way. He pulled the man into a tight hug.  
Stephen’s jaw clenched. 

Something hungry thrashed and howled in Stephen. It bared its teeth at the blond man. It wanted to tear the embracing men apart. 

It wanted to tear Rogers apart. 

Stephen willed himself to calm down and opened a portal back to the Sanctum. 

“Too long,” Stephen whispered as he stepped inside and left the Avenger’s meeting room. As he closed the portal, he stole one final glance at Tony. The man was too busy pointing at the blue screens to see that the Captain was standing too close to him. 

The hunger in Stephen gave one final growl.

“It’s been far too long, Tony.”


	2. THEN

It was just casual sex. There was no need for flowers or dinner by candlelight. 

No one had to worry about the state of one’s bedroom. 

But as Stephen ventured into the solitude of the Sanctum, he knew that Thursday night had to be special. Thursday night needed dinner and wine. 

The Sanctum must be spotless. 

~~The~~ _Their_ bedroom, as Stephen referred to it, needed flowers and better sheets. Everything was going to be perfect. Stephen would make it so. Tony would be pleased and he’d see how grateful Stephen was. Despite his greed and pride, Stephen truly was grateful. 

After all the things he’d done to Tony in the past, the man was kind enough to give him a few scraps from time to time. 

+++

  
It wasn’t like this before. It wasn’t Stephen who hungered, who waited, who hoped after every orgasm that Tony would stay in bed for a few more hours. 

Before, Tony was the one who played that part. 

It was Tony who kept inviting him to dinners, sending him first edition copies of medical books, and buying him watches and wine. Back in those days, Stephen saw him like a puppy. Constantly seeking attention. Stephen’s pride basked in the attention. His brilliance attracted Tony Stark. The man was sweet. Brilliant. Hero. A fan-fucking-tastic lay. 

“I never say this post-orgasm,” Tony smiled as he tried to catch his breath. Stephen was efficient, forgoing the afterglow so he can dress up, go back to his apartment and read his journals. 

“But I think I love you.” Stephen pretended to not hear him and buttoned up his shirt. 

“Stephen,” the way Tony said it made Stephen pause and turn. The arc reactor’s glow illuminated Tony’s face, his mouth was a grim line and his big, brown eyes showed the doctor that he was not going to cower from his proclamation. “I know you heard what I said.” 

Stephen sighed. His time with Tony had been wonderful. But a notch on a bedpost was nothing but a notch on a bedpost. It didn’t matter if they were brilliant or sweet. 

Why did Tony have to ruin it so soon?

“Romance isn’t my forte, Tony.” Stephen said matter-of-factly as he knotted his tie. 

Tony’s mouth twisted. Stephen tightened the knot. “Let’s not kid ourselves, it’s not yours as well.” It made Tony run a hand down his face and Stephen could see his shoulders starting to shake.

“Did you even care?” Judging by the tremor in Tony’s voice, he knew the man was about to do something embarrassing. Stephen had no room for theatrics nor embarrassment. He shrugged on his coat and gave him one final look. 

“I never did.” 

+++

It was Thanos who brought them back together. 

“He’s not really my friend. Saving his life is more of professional courtesy.” Ton---Stark cooly announced before he and his ward saved Stephen.

Stark’s assessment was correct. They weren’t friends. But the words echoed in Stephen’s mind as he threw an insult at the man. The words fired him up and made something inside him roar and rage. They made him grit his teeth before swearing to his ex-lover that he won’t hesitate to sacrifice him or the boy for the stone. 

**_‘Professional.’_ ** Stephen repeated the word to himself as he opened portals to help Sta---Tony deliver the killing blow to end Thanos. When Tony fell, his side bleeding profusely from the worst of the titan’s rage, Stephen rushed to catch him. 

**_‘Professional, not your friend_ ** **,’** Stephen used it as his mantra as he held Tony, his scarred fingers coated in the other man’s blood. As he healed Tony’s wounds, he could hear his heartbeats filling his ears, overshadowing the mantra he tried to repeat. The deafening beats stopped when Tony tried to stifle a moan in pain.

Memories flooded Stephen’s mind. He remembered all the candlelit dinners, all the wine, Tony’s laughter brightening up his mood. He remembered the way Tony would push Stephen against the windows of his penthouse and the whiskey taste of his lips. He remembered the hot skin, the arc reactor’s glow, the sweet words. 

A warmth in Stephen’s chest spread out like spilled honey as if it’s trying to find a way to reach Tony. Stephen cupped the injured man’s face, his thumb caressed the wound on Tony’s cheek. The warmth he felt didn’t just want to reach Tony. It wanted Tony on his back, moaning and begging. It craved Tony’s attention, Tony’s lips against his ear. Stephen’s thumb skated down Tony’s face and rested on his lip. 

  
**_‘Did you even care?’_ **

The last memory stuck Stephen like a lightning bolt. He jerked his hand away from the man as if he was made from burning iron. Tony opened his eyes not long after and labored breaths replaced his pained moans. Before Stephen could speak, Tony’s ward rushed to him. He almost stumbled into the wounded man before hugging him tightly. 

‘We did it, Mr. Stark. We did it! We did it!” The boy’s muffled cheers rang out as Tony returned his tight hug. 

“We did. Now let’s go home before we overcharge our luck. Help me up.” Stephen rushed to Tony’s side as he and the boy helped him stand up and walk to the Guardians’ ship. 

“I thought you wouldn’t hesitate to let me and Peter die?” Tony asked him as they boarded the Guardians’ ship. The feeling of Tony leaning against him felt exhilarating. 

“Lying isn’t my forte, Tony.” He whispered as he helped Tony lie down on one of the ship’s beds. 

“Really? Could’ve sworn it was romance.” Tony whispered, smile wry. He didn’t let Stephen speak. With a bitter smirk, Tony closed his eyes and turned to his side. The warmth in Stephen wanted to grab Tony by the shoulders and force the man to face him. It wanted to tell Tony that Stephen lied because he was a prideful idiot. 

But as Stephen felt the ship ascend and his body ache, he knew they were both too weak to argue. This wasn’t the time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time since I last wrote fanfiction and I don't have a beta right now. Lemme know if there are typos or if it gets a little cheesy.


End file.
